


Software Instability - Detroit: Become Human One-Shots

by renlmafo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DBH, Fluff, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlmafo/pseuds/renlmafo
Summary: A collection of Detroit: Become Human one-shots.I do requests, so please feel free to comment what you want to see :)I'd love to hear what you guys do and don't like, so that I may further improve on my writing.





	1. Chapter 1

Before I begin, I wanted to say a few things.

1\. I'm not the best writer. I'm gonna write some things that I haven't seen and that I want to see, and I do it all purely for fun. I hope you guys enjoy them as well

2\. Some of these will be dark. I will put a trigger warning on the darker chapters. My mental health isn't the best, and I use writing (as well as drawing) to sort of "vent" my emotions and put them to words. It's an outlet of mine, and a healthy one at that. I'd rather use a healthy outlet instead of one that leaves scars, you feel?

3\. If I get certain characters OOC or too cliche, I apologize. If I find myself getting into a slump pertaining to character's personalities, I'll probably play the game again or watch gameplays to refresh my memory.

4\. I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm out of college at the moment but I have a job, which leaves me exhausted sometimes. I promise to try my best with updating. I know how upsetting it can be to look at a fanfic series and see it hasn't been updated for months.... which means it probably won't get updated at all.

5\. Please please PLEASE leave feedback !!! I want to know what you guys like about it, what you don't like, what I can add, what I could remove, etc. I want to improve on my writing and constructive criticism is the ONLY way I'll be able to do that!!! Please be gentle about it tho I am kind of sensitive

6\. If you have requests or an AU you would like to see, comment that as well and I will write it down on a list and create it in my free time :)

I forgot to mention, if something's requested I'll specify, but otherwise it'll be my work. 

Toodles!

\- Ren


	2. 1. Connor x Reader - Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION
> 
> Reader's been "out sick" for several days, and Connor is worried (in the way an android can be worried).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter's gotta be a vent chapter, hm?
> 
> For those of you who battle with such a monster as I do, I want to tell you that you're not alone. And I'm not bullshitting you. I, too, feel like I'm alone, but even in my darkest moments I have a vague realization that I have people who are there for me and want me to get better. You, too, have people who are there for you and want nothing but the best for you. 
> 
> I promise, things get better. Waiting seems like a bitch, but I swear to you, things get better. Please, don't lose hope.

At the Detroit City Police Department, you’ve been the topic of conversation amongst the personnel.  It was highly unusual for you to miss work.  You, the hardworking officer who came in even while ill, have been out of work for approximately four days. 

 

The office was buzzing with gossip, hypothesizing why you’ve been missing or creating small rumors about your absence.  The air was filled with concern; even Gavin Reed, a coworker you frequently butted heads with (but got along with better than most), was growing worried.

 

The only ones who knew the real reason why you were gone were your partner Lieutenant Anderson and Captain Fowler.  But Connor?  Poor, poor Connor was left in the dark, and he wasn’t sure why.

 

He and Hank were sitting at their respective desks; Hank was looking through his files, mumbling about the most recent case, while Connor was listening to the chatter floating around the office.

 

“…they were fired?”

“…no, no, I think their dad had stomach cancer, so maybe…”

“… Tina said they might be a hostage…”

 

His LED emitted a soft, yellow light as he was left to process the words he was hearing.  Fired?  No, you were an excellent employee:  highly observant, hardly missing a detail on cases, quick reflexes… the list could go on.

 

As to stomach cancer, the last time he had scanned you, you were perfectly healthy.  Yes, you were at a higher risk than most due to genetic circumstances, but you currently didn’t have anything to worry about.  But for being a hostage…

 

“Lieutenant, where did you last say Y/N is located?”

  
Hank looked up from the papers in his hands and to the android in front of him.  “At their house, why?” he replied, eyes glossing over the files once again.  Connor was certainly glad you weren’t a hostage, but he still needed to find the root of the problem and possibly eradicate it.

 

“What is their address?”  Connor asked, to which Hank replied, “They don’t want any visitors right now.”  Connor was _more_ than dissatisfied with the response, almost _annoyed_ with his colleague.  He looked at Hank inquisitively, trying to understand why he had received that answer, unless…

 

“Lieutenant, you know something I don’t.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes and swiveled his chair to the left.  “Well, that’s certainly a first, isn’t it?  Why don’t you help out with this case instead of just sitting there?”

 

Connor was left defeated, until he heard Fowler’s voice call for Anderson to meet him in his office.  Taking his chance, he (tried to) inconspicuously move himself from his own desk to Hank’s, scanning the computer to find something, anything, regarding you.  In seconds, he managed to find your address, and he proceeded to make way to your house.

 

 

-    -   -

 

 

Connor stood in front of the house, scanning it for all possible entrances in case your front or back doors were locked.  It was a small house, perfect for a single person like yourself, but it was old, and the outside paint was peeling considerably.  He went up to the front door and twisted the knob, and much to his surprise, the door was unlocked. 

 

He walked inside the house, taking in how dark it was.  It was night out.  Why wasn’t a single light on in the house? “Y/N?” he called out, walking over to the nearest light switch and flicking it on.  Your house was a mess:  dirty dishes were scattered all throughout the kitchen, sitting in piles in the kitchen sinks.  Dirty clothes littered the living room and used tissues were decorating the small couch in front of the television.  The television had been on for what he presumed to be hours, yet it was just static.

 

He went to turn it off, then made his way over to where the bathroom was.  He turned on the bathroom light, seeing a pill bottle on the sink’s countertop.  He read and scanned the bottle:

 

_Sertraline, commonly used as an antidepressant_.

 

He wasted no time in searching the rest of the house for you.  After walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway, he spotted a door in the corridor that was slightly ajar (no lights were on.  Were you really home?) and promptly swung it open.

 

He scanned the dark room, taking notice of the disarray:  the piles of dirty laundry, scattered pain tablets, and _you_ , curled up on your bed in such a still manner that he was almost scared you were barely living.

 

And that was true, in a sense.  You were alive, but in what way?  You had a heartbeat, blood still flowed throughout your body, and you were still breathing, but were you really alive if you had no will left?

 

He went towards you with caution, until he was standing next to your bedside, now clearly able to see your form illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.   “Y/N..?”  He tentatively reached a hand out and grabbed your shoulder gently, pulling you so that you were facing him.

 

And in the moonlight, he saw how _empty_ your eyes looked.  He saw the old tear stains and your red, puffy eyes.  He had never seen another human be in such a state, save for Hank, but even then, that was nothing compared to how you looked.  How did you end up like this?

 

“Connor, what the hell are you doing here?”  The question was flat and monotone, sounding more like a statement of annoyance.  You stretched yourself, muscles aching from lying in the same position for hours.  “Did Hank tell you anything?”

 

So Hank _did_ know something.

 

“What?  No, Hank didn’t tell me anything.  In fact, when I asked him about you, he refused to tell me about your situation.  In fact, he tried to redirect my attention back to our case.  What are you two hiding from me?”

 

You sat up quickly, hand almost slapping against your forehead as your world slightly spun from the head rush.  “Connor, I’m not hiding anything from you.”

 

“Yes, you are.  I scanned you.  While your mouth is telling me one thing, your body is saying something different.  I know you’re lying, Y/N.”

 

Your face paled, but you insisted on your side of the story.  “I’ve been sick.”

  
“Your vitals are telling me you are perfectly healthy.  Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”  He managed to sit next to you, discretely getting into position throughout the conversation.  He felt your shoulders rise as you took in a slow breath, and saw then droop back down as you exhaled heavily.

 

“Connor, I—I don’t think you’ll understand.  You’re an android.  Hell, even most _people_ don’t understand.  I think explaining it to you would be a waste of time.”  Your voice got weaker as it was almost at breaking point.  The mere thought of pouring yourself out to him was simultaneously making you anxious and feel like shit.  After all, you were never fond of addressing this problem of yours.

 

“I don’t think it will be a waste of time.  You clearly aren’t doing well, and if you tell me what is going on, there’s a possibility I can try to help you fix the problem.”  He patted your back softly, coaxing you into opening up to him.  “Please, Y/N, everyone’s been worried about you.”  His soft, brown eyes softened as he spoke to you.   “Me, especially.  I want to do everything I can to help you, but I can’t do that if I don’t know what the problem is.”

 

His words touched your heart, and you took a few minutes to compose yourself.  Connor seemed to understand this, as he rubbed gentle circles into your back.  Slight sniffles filled the silent house, soon followed by the rough noise of you clearing your throat.

 

“Well, I heard you going in my bathroom, so I assume you saw my medication…”  Your voice was soft and sheepish, hesitating to go further.  “A few years back, I was diagnosed with clinical depression, and the medication works sometimes, but it flares up a lot and it feels like _hell_ and I don’t want to get up or do _anything_ and I don’t-..”  Your words caught in your throat, being blocked by the lump that appeared.  Your vision blurred, and hot tears rolled down your cheeks. 

“.. s-sometimes—sometimes _I don’t even want to exist anym-more_.”

Your quivering lips almost made your words indiscernible, but the message had gotten across.  Connor was at a loss for words.  His mouth opened and closed, trying to find some source of comfort for you, but he had nothing.  Nothing.  No solution.

 

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

 

You leaned against him, your head resting against his shoulder.  For some strange reason, his warmth was comforting you.  Almost giving you a sense of security, something you've missed for a long time. 

"...I just need someone who will listen. Promise me you'll be there for me?"

Your voice was tiny and meek, but pleading at the same time. 

 

Even at your darkest moment, you were still fighting.  And he promised to be there for you, holding you tighter, as if your demons had manifested in the room and he was guarding you from their harm.  For the rest of the night, until morning, you two had stayed like that:  holding each other tightly, as if you two would lose each other if one let go of the other.  Your eyes fell shut, feeling peace with knowing that Connor would be a constant in your life. And for the first time in God knows how long, you felt grounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shit. I'm fucking exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Getting into that state where you can't concentrate on anything and your mind just feels fuzzy and every little thing is a distraction. I'll probably recreate this better one day, but for now, this is all I got. :/


End file.
